Miedo a Perderte
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: “Si tan solo supiera lo feliz que soy al ver su sonrisa… al ver su hermosa mirada… esos ojos dorados... si tan solo supiera…” OneShot, Warning: Lemon! InuKag… PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW! Su Bonus mis keridos niños… :D HawkAngel !


"Miedo a perderte"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

Una historia algo triste… que como cualquier otra termina con final feliz… un Inukag, de buen gusto…

**Summary**: Inuyasha entabla la última conversación con Kikyo… Kagome como tantas veces los encuentra y sale huyendo del lugar, jurando jamás regresar… Que pasará? One-Shot… Lemon…

**Rating:** T

**Pareja**: Inuyasha x Kagome

'_Pensamientos'_

"conversaciones"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

Flashback----

**Nota de la autora: **HOLA!... como stan… bueno este fic… pues viene saliendo de mis sentimientos mas profundos… los mas confusos… viene saliendo, en pocas palabras de todo… bueno… sin mas ni mas… comiencen a leer…

Unas cositas antes de leer…

1.- Derrotaron a Naraku

2.- Habían pasado dos años, del asunto de la perla, y blablabla… y Kagome tiene 17 años…

mmm bueno eso es todo lo que tienen que leer antes de empezar… jijij XDDDD..

**Dedicado a… mi nee-chan (ex madre fic, jijiji XDU)… mi nii-kun… a AomeHb… a todos… **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… Era una tarde tranquila a la vista de la gente… pero no para tres almas… dos de ellas enamoradas…

'_una serpiente caza almas… Kikyo esta cerca… que querrá?...' _se formulaba nuestro lindo Hanyou… tomo la decisión de ir a ver a aquel viejo amor… se fue, corriendo… persiguiendo a esa serpiente… sin darse cuenta que una linda jovencita de 17 años lo seguía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Kikyo… Inuyasha…' _gotas saladas caían de sus mejillas al llegar al lugar de encuentro de estos… con el paso de tiempo, ella pudo detectar cuando su antecesora estaba cerca… pero tan emocionada que estaba con aquel joven, que hasta ahora lo pudo detectar…

Flashback----

"_Kagome anda… es una sorpresa… cierra los ojos" decía con ternura el apuesto hanyou de mirada ambarina… _

"_e-esta bien…" dijo cerrando lentamente sus ojos… ese rubor en sus mejillas seguía… el saber que su lindo hanyou tenia una sorpresa únicamente para ella… era algo… magnifico… _

"_dame tu mano, para guiarte"_

"_hai" le dio su mano, y comenzaron una caminata… no muy larga… solo lo necesario para llegar a ese magnifico lugar… _

"_ábrelos…" _

_Llegaron a una cascada, con un hermosísimo lago, grandes árboles… todo un lugar para enamorados… el ambiente, era muy relajado… a unos pasos de ellos debajo de un gran árbol, habia una manta y una canasta… al parecer… iban a tener una agradable comida en ese lugar…_

"_Inu..Yasha… muchas gracias" fue tal su emoción que abrazo al joven… este le devolvió el abrazo, y un rubor rosa se acumulaba en sus mejillas… _

"_me alegra que te haya gustado… ahora a comer… tengo mucha hambre…"_

"_Inuyasha tu no cambiaras…" dijo soltando una risita y mirándolo a los ojos, tomo su mano y fueron a comer… _

_Despuès de una muy agradable comida… fueron al lago a descansar un poco… la chica se miraba muy pensativa a lo que el hanyou no dudo en preguntar a que se debía…._

"_Kagome…"_

"_si, dime…"_

"_que tanto piensas?..." lo dijo en el tono ronco… muy sensual._

"_en que esto no parece real…" lo dijo mas para si misma que para aquel muchacho de mirada ambarina…_

"_que no parece real que este contigo?..."_

"_si"… El muchacho se acerco a ella y la abrazo… tiernamente…_

"_Kagome… es real… estoy aquí contigo… estoy aquí para protegerte…"_

"…" _se quedo callada… la respiración del joven era agradable a su sentir… tan agradable que callo dormida… la tristeza de la muchacha era para entenderse… sabia que su amor… iría con la dueña de su corazón tarde o temprano… y que ella se quedaría sola… con este amor frustrado… que mas da… este momento era algo muy bello… y que solo ella lo podría tener… _

Flashback----

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kikyo… tienes algún problema?" el hanyou arribaba al lugar donde la miko lo esperaba…

"esta es nuestra ultima platica…"

"ultima?"… "a que te refieres, a donde te iras?"

"me iré… contigo… al infierno, tal y como lo prometiste… -dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose mas al 'confundido' hanyou- ahora lo tendrás que cumplir," demandaba.

"Kikyo…"

Mientras estos seguían con su plática una joven los veía escondida en unos arbustos cercanos.

"_tengo que soportarlo… lo he visto tantas veces… será la ultima vez?… la próxima no sabría mi razón… estaré aquí como una espectadora mas… alguien que no tiene importancia… para el, nunca la he tenido… si acaso le importara…" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto…

"Inuyasha… que me respondes…"

"K-Kikyo…-respiro un tanto agitado- no… no me ire contigo…"

"tanto la quieres?" se acerco al hanyou, tanto que estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro…

"Mas que a mi vida…"

"pero antes… -le da una leve caricia con la palma de la mano en la mejilla- el ultimo recuerdo…" dicho esto, le da un beso al hanyou

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas lagrimas salían de los ojos chocolate de la joven oculta… sus ojos no irradiaban ese brillo… ese brillo que la caracterizaba… tan desastroso fue?... lo habia pasado tantas veces… ahora como no pudo aguantarse eso?... su corazón… no aguanto otra decepción… una decepción mas… destrozaría su corazón en mil pedazos… y esta ocasión lo fue…

Al no aguantar mas… corrió… lo mas fuerte que pudo… todo lo que las fuerzas de sus piernas le daban… quería llegar al pozo… para olvidarse, para no regresar… pero como hacerlo?... si no tenia el valor de quedarse… despedirse… del ser que ahora mas amaba… como hacerlo?...

Corrió que no supo exactamente donde se encontraba… divisa una figura… borrosa… pues sus lágrimas no le permitían ver con claridad…

"Kagome-chan!... que pasa?"

"Sango-chan" la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, y se sentaron en el suave y verde pasto, era una tarde con unas cuantas nubes… si llovía que mas daba… el rastro de sal… se iría… pero jamás de su corazón…

"que sucede?..."

"no puedo soportarlo mas… mi corazón… ya no hay nada mas…" decía entre sollozos la joven, mucha desesperación se veía en su mirada…

"fue Inuyasha y Kikyo… cierto?"

"sango… ya no puedo mas… mi corazón no soportara quedarse aquí... esta hecho pedazos…"

"Kagome… amiga…"

"le di todo de mi… como no supe conquistarlo…" la otra joven, escuchaba todo lo que la joven miko decía… "me acostumbre a su forma de ser… a sus ojos…"

"amiga, desahogate conmigo…"

"se sentía tan real…"

"…real?"

"sus miradas… se sentía la ternura en ellas… dirigida hacia mi… soy tan tonta… esas miradas eran hacia ella… no para mi…"

"Kagome…"

"como evitarlo… veía su recuerdo en mi… siempre estuvo aquí… fui tan tonta al enamorarme de el… como pude?... sus miradas derretían todos mis sentidos… al mirarme…" mas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero el orgullo, las impedía salir.

Sango abrazaba a Kagome lo mejor protector que podía, quería pasarle el sentimiento de apoyo a su amiga…

"con solo una palabra… hacia mi mundo feliz… se escuchara tonto... Pero las mariposas se sienten al verlo pasar… si tan solo…" nuevos sollozos y mas fuertes se escuchaban, la otra joven, solo atinaba a ver esos ojos chocolate perder su brillo, su intensidad…

"si tan solo sintiera algo mas por mi…"

"Kagome… el te quiere…"

"…"

"Kagome…"

"si tan solo supiera lo feliz que soy al ver su sonrisa… al ver su hermosa mirada… si tan solo supiera… lo enamorada que estoy de el… - mira a su amiga Sango a los ojos- lo quiero como jamás he querido a alguien… soy una egoísta… no quiero dejarlo ir… el toma las decisiones… escoge la mejor… para estos casos… no debería estar yo aquí…"

"Kagome… estas aquí porque eres importante para nosotros…" mas lagrimas se amontonaban en esos ojos chocolate… tan confundida se sentía… porque?... sus sentimientos hacia el eran claros… que se supone que haría… esperar?... esperar… esa era la única palabra que no quería ver… ha esperado por tanto tiempo… mas sin embargo… cambio alguno se ha visto de ese ser…

"necesitas descansar… dormir… te hará bien… para mañana tomar una decisión…" al no recibir respuesta, se levanto del lugar donde estaban sentadas, le dio una mano para que se levantase de ese lugar…

"Sango… gracias por escucharme…" pero ella sabia muy bien, que su corazón quería seguir hablando… quería seguir desahogándose… lo haría… Despuès… cuando su cuerpo tuviera el más mínimo descanso… hasta entonces dejaría fluir esos sentimientos…

"vamos al campamento…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kagome! Sango!" gritaba feliz el pequeño kitsune, al ver la triste mirada de Kagome, rápidamente pregunto "argg! Fue ese perro, pero se las vera cuando llegue aquí!"

"Shippo… no te preocupes estoy bien, solo estoy cansada" la conversación habia llegado a oídos del houshi, y ese volteo a ver a su amiga… su mirada se veía triste… sus ojos sin ese brillo que la caracterizaba… que le habría pasado?...

"esta usted bien Srita. Kagome?" pregunto preocupado el houshi.

"estoy cansada, eso es todo… Sango te puedo encargar la comida para los demás…?"

"claro… vete a dormir…"

"hai… gracias" fue a sacar su bolsa de dormir y en cuando estuvo adentro de el, quedo profundamente dormida…

"Shippo, puedes ir a conseguir leña?..." pregunto el monje, quería saber que habia pasado con su amiga… necesitaba privacidad para hablar con Sango y saber la situación de la Srita Kagome.

"y bien?..."

"mmm… fue por Inuyasha y Kikyo…-tomo una bocanada de aire, y volvió a hablar- volvió a verlos juntos…"

"escucho algo de su conversación?" pregunto el houshi.

"no me comento nada… supongo que no… pero… si fue muy desastroso lo que llego a ver… me lo dijo… quiere volver…"

"volver?..."

"regresar a su tiempo…"

"tiene que decidir muy bien… e Inuyasha?... donde se encuentra el?"

"con Kikyo… es lo mas seguro… y por la forma en como venia Kagome… creo que…"

"no lo volveremos a ver…" termino la oración el houshi, para voltear a ver a su dormida amiga…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- /sueño/ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Inuyasha… donde estas?"… la chica miraba hacia todos los lados en el bosque… "Inuyasha!" mientras mostraba una sonrisa frustrada… sonreír…? Habían bromeado e Inuyasha se escondía de ella… ahora… -"donde te habrás metido…?"- pensaba esta buscando al ser con hermosa mirada ambarina… Inuyasha…_

_Vio pasar una sombra… con una extraña vestimenta… roja era aquella… "Inuyasha!" grito una vez mas… ahora seguía persiguiendo esa sombra, que… la chica imito el acto, corría lo mas rápido que podía para alcanzarle… a donde iría?.._

"_Kikyo… mi amor…" llego el hanyou de mirada ambarina abrazando a una miko… _

"_Inuyasha…" muchos cristales salinos se arremolinaban en sus ojos… como soportarlo?... mientras mas cristales caían de sus ojos… seguía viendo las imágenes borrosas de aquellos… abrazándose y diciéndose dulces palabras… podía continuar?... _

"_Inuyasha… estas listo?"… _

"_contigo… siempre…" decía el su voz llena de dulzura… _

_El corazón de la joven miko se rompía cada vez mas… pronto quedarían solo vagos pedazos de el… podría curarlo?... podría curar esas profundas heridas?... _

"_cierra los ojos… Inuyasha… confía en mi…" _

"_hai…" decía para cerrar sus ojos… mientras… la miko… preparaba arco y flecha… apuntándole al ser… que supuesto amor le tenia… _

_Los ojos chocolate de la joven miko, se abrían desesperados al ver tal escena… tenia que ayudarle… de su escondite… trato de pararse… nulo fue el movimiento hecho… no se podía mover… por que le estaba pasando eso, cuando el ser que mas amaba iba a sufrir…?_

"_INUYASHA! ABRE LOS OJOS!" gritaba desesperada la joven, y mas cristales salinos salían de sus chocolates ojos… "Kikyo! ALEJATE DE EL! NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!" decía desesperada… a lo que la arrogante miko, no ponía ningún signo de atención… _

"_INUYASHA! ABRE LOS OJOS… KIKYO DEJALO!..." mas sus gritos no dieron el efecto… su amado Inu... Seguía con los ojos cerrados… esperando el abrazo de Kikyo… para ser llevado a donde juntos harían una vida… una promesa mas se cumpliría… _

_El cuerpo inerte… inconsciente de Inuyasha se encontraba ahora en el suelo… con una flecha atravesada… cerca de su corazón… rencor, resentimiento y sed de venganza habitaban ahora su interior… el sentimiento de venganza… acabaría con ella… y con la persona que habia amado por mucho tiempo… _

_El brillo hermoso de sus ojos se extinguía… podía verlo… podía sentir su cuerpo desfallecer… Se quería mover… no podía hacerlo… sus manos, sus pies… estaban estáticos… hacia esfuerzo para salvar a su amado… pero ese esfuerzo fue en vano… Kikyo ponía sus manos en su pecho… y muchas luces aparecían alrededor de ellos… llevándolos… a un lugar desconocido… _

"_Inuyasha!" "Nooooooo"… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- / Fin Sueño/ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gotas de sudor frió caían de la chica… sus ojos cerrados… su rostro mostraba desesperación… Que estaría soñando?...

"Kagome-chan… despierta" la sacudía un poco su amiga… pero solo recibía susurros de la joven dormida…

"Inu…yasha… Nooooooo, no te vayas… no me dejes…"

"Srita Kagome… despierte…" la sacudía Miroku, su rostro reflejaba preocupación hacia ella… tanto sufría… que hasta en sueños no podía descansar?...

"Nooooooo!" dando así un grito, despertó… viendo a tres personas… muy queridas viendo su estado… abrazo a la persona mas cercana… su amiga Sango…

"estas bien?..." preguntaba Sango…

"Inuyasha… se va… no volverá conmigo…" balbuceaba la joven… y muchos sollozos se escuchaban de su frágil voz… "me dejara sola… no lo volveré a ver…" se quebrantaba mas su voz… lagrimas amargas salían de sus ojos… y gotas de sudor bañaban mas su frente…

"Sango… no lo volverá a ver… no regresara… en mi sueños… se iba y me dejaba…"

"Kagome…" solo escuchaba lo que su amiga llegaba a decir… los sollozos no la dejaban hablar con claridad… su corazón estaba hecho pedazos en aquellos momentos… "tranquila… nosotros estamos contigo… te apoyaremos… no te dejaremos sola…"

"gracias…" decía mientras se calmaba en los brazos de su amiga… Pasaron largos minutos, hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal…

"mas calmada?... vuelve a dormir…"

"si, creo que es lo mejor…" decía, para volverse a dormir…

Mientras la taiji-ya miraba al houshi… este daba una mirada negativa a la situación…

"_si supieras como duele… el no tenerte aquí a mi lado_ pensaba la joven miko_… y _corrían furtivas lagrimas del alma…cerrando los ojos… El dia siguiente seria muy bueno para aclarar su mente… y decidir su destino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres humanos, un kitsune y un mononoke desayunaban en una nublada mañana de otoño…

"esta segura…?" preguntaba Miroku.

"si… Sango podrías prestarme a kirara?"

"claro… Shippo… acompáñalas… kirara…" llamo a la gatita, que instantáneamente se convierte en una gran felina.

"kirara… cuídala… necesita de nuestro apoyo" dijo y dándole una sutil caricia a la gran felina.

La joven miko subía al lomo de la gran felina y Shippo subía, para quedar detrás de la joven.

"nos vemos en la aldea…" decía como despedida la joven para subir a los cielos y ser llevada a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

"Houshi-sama… que haremos?"

"esperar a Inuyasha por un tiempo… si no regresa para el atardecer… regresaremos… solo espero que la Srita Kagome no se vaya sin despedirse de nosotros…"

"no… ella se despedirá… si te tiene que ir…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"muchas gracias anciana Kaede…" decía Kagome, mientras tomaba un te, dado por la anciana Kaede instantes antes.

"estas bien Kagome?"

"si, gracias por preocuparse"

"donde están Sango, Miroku, Shippo y kirara?"

"están en el bosque todavía…" al ver el triste semblante de la joven, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba el problema… Inuyasha…

"regresaras a tu época?"

"es lo mas probable…" decía con un dejo de tristeza.

"vendrás a visitarnos?..."

"la perla esta purificada… la llevare conmigo… en mi tiempo no habrá youkais que quieran tenerla… y no lo se…" respondía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"creo que es hora de regresar…"

"si es cierto…"

"aaahhh que perro este… dejara muy triste a Kagome… cuando llegue se las vera conmigo..." decía enojado el pequeño kitsune, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación hacia su amiga Kagome.

"donde se habrá metido Inuyasha?" preguntaba Miroku…

"se habrá ido con Kikyo… para siempre…" decía Sango como ultima respuesta, antes de subir en kirara… "vamos… tenemos que ir con Kagome-chan"

"claro" subía el houshi, y después el pequeño kitsune…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, la joven miko entrego la perla purificada a la anciana… y diciéndole que la tenia que esconder de fuerzas malignas… poniéndola a su cuidado… se despidieron… amarga despedida… el pequeño kitsune no paraba de llorar… perdía a su hermana mayor… pero se las vería con el perro un dia de estos… según decía el… haciendo que la joven miko… diera una sutil sonrisa… que mas da… todos sus sueños de ser feliz con el ser que amaba se habían hecho polvo… a pesar… que solo pudiera estar con el como una amiga, como una persona mas… aunque fuera eso… la haría feliz…

Se despidió de entere lagrimas, muchos abrazos de Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede y ligeras caricias de la gatita kirara… Los humanos, kitsune y mononoke acompañaron a la joven al pozo que la transportaba de entre épocas… para no volverla a ver… en un buen tiempo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían de pasar 7 días… en la época feudal… sin que el pequeño kitsune llorara en las noches llorando por su hermana… 7 días largos en donde no se podía admirar esa bella y tierna sonrisa… 7 largos días…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

7 días… en que la depresión acudía, y no parecía tener fin… su familia la apoyaba en todo… tenia su apoyo, cariño… pero el cariño de cierto hanyou le faltaba… le faltaba sus hermosas orbes doradas… sus extrañas hazañas… sus rescates… sus enojos… sus 'osuwaris'… para ser feliz… que mas da?... esta ya no seria la vida feliz que antes llevaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 semanas… y se veía entre las sombras… una figura con rojas ropas… habia vagado todo ese tiempo… Pensando, decidiendo el futuro de su felicidad… porque habría de tardar tanto?... que era tan difícil de aceptar?... que en verdad la amaba con toda su alma y corazón?... que no la quería dejar sola… que quería mantenerla a su lado siempre?... las respuestas seguían en el aire… su respuesta… solo en su corazón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3 semanas… ya solía salir mas que a la escuela… era invierno… y dulces vacaciones tenia… su abuelo pensando en ella… dijo a la escuela que tenia una alguna enfermedad… se enojo… como pudo… y fue… lo que restaba para tener unas "merecidas" vacaciones… El semblante de la joven… desde su regreso… fue triste… le pedía a sus amigas que… la dejaran sola… quería pensar… descansar su corazón… sus amigas asintieron… sabiendo que aquel "novio rebelde" la hacia sufrir… por eso el comportamiento triste y melancólico de la joven…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era noche ya era hora de arreglar las cosas… tener en claro su corazón… Enfrente de el se encontraba la respuesta… el pozo… esa tarde, habia tomado del templo, la pequeña shikon no tama, y la habia puesto en su haori… para poder pasar por ese pozo… contacto entre dos tiempos… Iría a ver a su niña adorada… a decirle cuanto la quería… que no la dejaría sola ningún momento… que la cuidaría por siempre… el problema seria… que contestaría…?... se negaría?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mama, Sota, Abuelo, ya llegue!" gritaba la joven de cabello azabache. Eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, y habia regresado de la casa de su amiga Yuka.

"Hija, que bueno que llegaste" decía la Señora Higurashi saliendo de la cocina. "quieres comer algo?"

"no gracias mamà, comí algo en la casa de Yuka –suspira- estoy cansada, me iré a dormir… no me necesitas para nada?..."

"mmm…-pasaron varios segundos para que la Sra. Higurashi volviera a hablar…- no, vete a dormir hija," respondía dándole una clara sonrisa.

"buenas noches, Que descansen"

"buenas noches hija" decía el abuelo dándole una gentil sonrisa.

"que descanses nee chan"

"gracias Sota, tu también"

"hai"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_como estará ella?... seguirá igual que siempre… con su linda sonrisa… bellos ojos… labios carmines…" _un hanyou salía del pozo muy pensativo… pensando en aquella mujer que le robo le corazón…

"como le haré para que me… acepte… como le diré que la amo…" miles de preguntas retumbaban en la mente del hanyou de ropas rojas… sabría como remediar las cosas?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven miko estaba acostada boca arriba de su cama… mirando al techo… tenia una hora de esa forma… _"Inuyasha… porque te fuiste de mi lado?..." _cristales salinos brotaban de sus ojos… como no recordarlo?... lo tenia clavado a su corazón como una espina… que debía de hacer para olvidarlo?... tratar de sanar su corazón… que haría?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera… arriba de un árbol el mas cercano a la ventana de la joven, se encontraba nuestro hanyou… esperando el momento de su encuentro con la linda dueña de su corazón… que le diría?... como tomaría su decisión?...

Era hora de entrar… se acerco de un brinco a la ventana, y la abrió lentamente… sin hacer ningún ruido que "despertase" a la joven…

Puso los pies despacio en el suelo… y la vio… "dormida" de lado…

"_Que linda te ves dormida" _pensaba mientras se acercaba a ella…

Ella… sentía una sombra detrás de ella… con miedo… volteo a ver de que o quien se trataba… pero su sorpresa fue tan grande que quiso gritar… solo que una mano con garras tapo su boca antes de hacerlo…

"sssshhhh… no querrás levantar a tu familia… tengo cosas importantes de que hablar contigo… puedes dejarme hacerlo?" preguntaba con la voz mas tranquila y confiable que tenia. Sin más que hacer… solo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

La suelta gentilmente y comienza a hablar… "Kagome me da mucho gusto verte…" dice con ínfima ternura y la abraza al acto.

"Inu…yasha…" estaba abrazada de aquel joven que tenia su corazón… pero no podía dejarse… el la habia dañado mucho… "nooo, Inuyasha" dijo y bruscamente se separo de el.

"pero que pasa?... que no me extrañaste?" decía… con un dejo de tristeza.

"si, pero…" dio un largo suspiro, tristeza se veía en sus ojos "desapareciste… te fuiste con Kikyo… no lo pude soportar… me fui del sengoku… no quería volver a verte…" dijo… con toda la sinceridad posible… quizás…

"lo siento… pero no me fui con Kikyo… esa era la ultima conversación que tuvimos… ella se tenia que ir…"

"pero que paso con ella?..." pregunto mas que solo una respuesta para ella… la que le diría un buen resultado… si podía creer…

"le dije que… mi corazón ya tenia dueña… y que mi deber es estar junto a ella… que no la podía dejar…" cristales salieron de sus ojos… estaría diciendo la verdad?

"Inuyasha… tu ves a Kikyo en mi… siempre lo ha sido así…"

"Kagome… me gustas tu!... no me importa si eres la reencarnación de Kikyo… me gustas tu… tu esencia… tu forma de ser… Kikyo desde que regreso no es la misma… esta llena de odio… de rencor… sobretodo de venganza…" dijo… "me gusta la joven que tiene los ojos mas hermosos de este mundo… y es a la que estoy viendo ahora…"

"Inu…" dijo para que después mas sollozos no la dejaran hablar…

"estoy aquí contigo… no me quiero volver a separar de ti…" dijo para estrecharla entre sus brazos… "siento haberme separado de ti este tiempo… se que será muy difícil que me perdones… quiero seguir a tu lado… espero me permitas hacerlo…" esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando en su oído…

El calor de sus palabras llegaban hasta el fondo de su corazón… era muy agradable estar en sus brazos… lo habia extrañado muchísimo… seria el momento de perdonarlo?... a pesar de sus errores?... se separo de el, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar… no muy conforme… pero tenia que hacerlo…

"Inuyasha… yo…" dijo viéndolo a esas hermosas orbes doradas… que seria su luz en la eternidad… "… te amo… y jamás… prométeme… que jamás me dejaras…" dijo abrazándolo… lo mas fuerte que pudo… quería sentirlo mas cerca… quería estar entre sus brazos, sentir su calor…

"te amo mi niña, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, y no te quiero dejar…" se separaron y se miraron a los ojos… ternura se veía en ellos… porque habrían de sufrir tanto…?... si la felicidad estaba a su alcance… Acercaron sus rostros… tocándose los labios… ese era el beso que mas anhelaban ambos…

Paso su mano para acariciar ese hermoso rostro, que ahora cubría con rubor en las mejillas… "te ves hermosa así… sonrojada…"

"Inu…" decía la joven, sonriendo…

"así duermes?" preguntaba curioso el joven…

La miko no se habia dado cuenta… traía una pijama en color rosa pálido, blusa muy ligera de tirantes, ajustada a sus curvas y pequeño short, a pesar de que era invierno…

"jeje… si…"

"no tienes frío?..."

"no, porque estas conmigo…"

"Kagome… eres…" de la emoción la beso, esto fue inesperado para la joven… "maravillosa…" dijo al separarse de esos carmines labios… la joven volvió a pegarse a esos labios… quería tenerlo así… sufrió por no tenerlos… quería tenerlos lo mas posible… sentir su calor…

"besas muy rico…" dijo la joven sonrojada al despegarse de su amado…

"no crees que ya es muy tarde?... no quieres que me vaya?"

"no… quiero que estés junto a mi…"… dijo abrazándolo, sintiendo ese calor… "te amo…" para besarlo…

El beso tímido… se fue haciendo apasionado… dejando suspiros de la joven y muy sonrojado a nuestro hanyou… Sus manos recorrían su delicada espalda… arrancando más suspiros de la joven… mientras ella ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Sin dejar de besarse, la joven empezó a meter sus manos adentro del haori del joven, para poder tocar su firme torso… El iba bajando los delgados tirantes de la blusa de la miko, deslizando sus manos con cuidado por sus delicados hombros…

**WARNING: LEMON!**

"tus manos están frías…" decía el hanyou con las mejillas enrojecidas… porque las manos de la joven al contacto con su piel, hacían una descarga electrizante en todo su cuerpo… pero a la ves… sentía que estaban frías…

"pues yo te caliento…" decía picara la muchacha… para el era muy raro oír a la joven con ese tono de voz… pero le agradaba…

"Kagome… te amo demasiado…" decía para tumbar a la muchacha a la suave cama… Los besos y las caricias no se hacían esperar… el joven besaba dulcemente el mangar por cuello que tenia la joven…

"Tu piel… me encanta…" murmurando es lo que podía hacer el joven, pues estaba extasiado con los encantos de la joven mujer.

Ágilmente la joven retiro el haori rojo del joven y ahora estaba tratando de deshacerse del blanco… para ver el gran fornido pecho del joven con unas cicatrices por las batallas… Besaba el cuello del joven de ojos ambarinos… Mientras el iba bajando mas allá de su cuello… para encontrarse con su busto…

"creo que esto no lo necesitas…" dijo para retirarle poco a poco su blusa… los ojos ambarinos se extasiaron al ver a una Kagome con sus mejillas mas coloreteadas… por la simple razòn de no tener nada cubriéndola de cintura hacia arriba…

"eres hermosa…" dijo para que la joven sintiese mas confianza… y dejarse llevar… se volvió a recostar en la cama… y el hanyou comenzó a besar sutilmente los senos de la joven… mientras pasaba el tiempo… suspiros muy fuertes se escuchaban de la joven… pero tampoco desaprovechaba el tiempo… y comenzó a retirarle la parte baja del haori…

"te amo Inuyasha" decía para atraerlo hacia su cara y besar sus tibios labios. Con su mano derecha comenzó a bajar lentamente el pequeño short que portaba, para quedar en solo ropa interior. De nueva cuenta, la miko portaba sus mejillas coloreteadas… "eres la persona mas importante para mi… si no quieres no lo haremos…" dijo tiernamente para acariciar su mejilla.

"si-si… quiero…" decía, la ultima palabra la dijo con mucha seguridad, "te quiero tanto, por eso lo quiero hacer…" dicho esto le sonrió con la mas dulce de sus sonrisas… eso le autorizaba para pasar a la ultima etapa. Fue bajando, dejando tibios besos por todo pedazo por el cual pasaba… hasta llegar a su vientre, y comenzar a besar los pliegues de la ropa interior… bajando lentamente la prenda… y al fin, ver a su amada niña como kami la habia traído al mundo … "_Mi ángel"_ pensaba el joven.

"el ángel mas hermoso de todos…" decía dándole una sonrisa con una ínfima sonrisa. Sin quedarse atrás… la joven quito la última prenda que quedaba del joven… una especie de ropa interior… Observando bien su entorno… atino más a que sus mejillas pusieran el máximo tono en rojo cuando vio la virilidad de su Inuyasha. Sin embargo entono unas palabras… "que hermoso y grande eres…" dándole una sonrisita picara a Inuyasha… que al escuchar esto, puso una gran sonrisa.

Sus manos jugaban con sus orejitas, y el hanyou no hacia mas que retorcerse del placer… mientras el besaba en medio del busto de la joven… sus manos juguetonas pasaron mas allá de las lindas orejitas… fueron justo a su virilidad… al tenerlo en sus dedos, el hanyou dio un gemido de placer.

"aaahhh Kagome…" y de ahí comenzó el masaje al hanyou… sintiendo mas y mas placer, Inuyasha sentía mucho calor en su cuerpo… quería liberarlo con la linda jovencita en sus brazos… Soltándolo, pasó a besarlo tiernamente en los labios… Inuyasha paso su mano por la parte mas intima de la joven… húmeda estaba... esperándolo… sin mas… puso la punta de su miembro en esa cavidad… y la chica dio un gran gemido al sentir la virilidad de su amor.

"haz…lo… Inu….yasha…" decía balbuceando la joven… Quería sentirlo dentro de su ser… quería ser suya… nada mas… Digiriendo las palabras de la joven, el entro lenta y tortuosamente en ella… cuando sintió aquella barrera… la que protegía su ser… volteo a verla a los ojos… y ella en tanto placer, solo asintió para que prosiguiera… y lo hizo… un hilillo de sangre corrió… pero no tomado en cuenta…

Embestidas rápidas y fuertes sentía la joven, que gemía y jadeaba de placer… "Inu…yasha… mas"… sentía que se retorcería del placer… y así lo hizo… el hanyou le daba mas descargas electrizantes de energía… deliciosas se sentían en su interior… y en un momento para otro... la cremosa esencia del hanyou corría en la miko… Despuès de unas cuantas descargas de energía… los dos cansados se sentían…

"estuviste maravilloso…"decía la joven sonrojada…

"tu también… me encantas… toda tu… me alegra mucho que estés a mi lado… te amo preciosa…" decía para depositar un beso tierno en sus labios. Tomo varias de las sabanas y se cubrieron para caer dormidos a los brazos de Morfeo…

Quizás no seria la primera vez de la pareja de enamorados… En la madrugada… el joven hanyou despertó a la joven para demostrarle una vez más que la quería con todo su corazón… y lo hicieron de nuevo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación de la joven, despertando a un joven con mirada ambarina… su mirada dirigida al ángel en sus brazos… El ángel abría lentamente sus ojos… para encontrar una mirada ambarina y una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

"buenos días mi ángel..."

"buenos días amor…" decía para darle un beso en los labios y levantarse…

"que haces?..."

"tenemos que bañarnos, desayunar, y prepararnos para irnos al Sengoku"

"mmm… me quiero quedar aquí… abrazado a ti"

"gracias amor…" y otro besito recibió el hanyou "pero tenemos que irnos… bueno… yo… tengo que prepararme… tu me esperaras aquí?..."

"claro preciosa…" decía para darle un tierno y largo beso…

"mmm donde habrá quedado mi pijama…?"

"pijama?..."

"Lo que traía para dormir anoche…"

"Oooh… mmm habrá quedado tirado junto con mi ropa… ahí! –dijo señalando la parte de arriba del haori- mejor ponte mi haori – recogiendo y entregando el haori-… y después buscas otra cosa…"

"gracias…" se la puso encima, y se paro pero no sin antes darle otro besito a Inu… "ahorita te lo entrego… solo déjame buscar una bata…" decía mientras revisaba su armario… "esta… si… ya la encontré" se retiro el haori ante los ojos ambarinos, y estos se regocijaron ante la vista… pero al ponerse su bata se acabo el espectáculo…

"vendré en unos minutos, iré a bañarme… tu cambiate, esperame aquí… no te salgas" decía para cerrar su puerta…

"_esta bien mi ángel…" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los minutos, y todo lo dicho por Kagome se hizo… ahora estaban caminando en el sengoku, se dirigían hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Tomados de las manos iban el par de enamorados platicando amenamente…

"tengo que llegar para ver a Sango… y contarle… -poniéndose roja- y que me cuente como les ha ido por acá…" decía, para que le hanyou la abrazara.

"esta bien…" la cargo y se fueron dando saltos por los árboles, para llegar y estar enfrente de la mismísima Sango, que al verlos se quedo muy sorprendida.

"Inuyasha?... Kagome?... amiga! Que bueno que ya estas aquí! Y tu también Inuyasha!..." decía muy feliz la taiji-ya e ir abrazar a su amiga. Pasaron a la cabaña de Kaede, y ahí, conversaron con la taiji-ya, la anciana, el houshi, el kitsune y a escuchar la pequeña gatita mononoke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El futuro que venia para todos ellos se veía muy prospero. Por el momento todos vivían muy felices… se respiraba la tranquilidad en el Sengoku… y el amor… fluía y se les salía de los poros… Todos queremos estar así… con tranquilidad, paz y mucho amor en nuestro corazón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una especie de continuación con muchos "Flashback" jijij XDU… pero ahora con la pareja contraria… Sango x Miroku… "Mi Dulce Niña"… esperenlo… ;)…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de la Autora**: me salio un pokitin largo… jijijij bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado… es mi primer fic con la parejita de InuKag… enserio… después sigue el final de "Frío… Tibio… Calido"… esperenlo esta muuuy muuuy bueno… es un song fic… es un pequeño adelanto que les doe… solo que es song fic… bueno mis niños los dejo…

REVIEWS!

Cuídense!

HawkAngel


End file.
